Forever Love
by donna79
Summary: How far will you go to be with your soul mate? Loosely based on the bookmovie The Notebook. A Trory. Complete!
1. Prologue

Story Title: Forever Love 

**Rating: T for now, it may get bumped up once the story progresses.**

**Pairing: Rory/Tristan. Would you expect you anything else from me?**

**Summary: How far will you go to be with your soul mate? Loosely based on the book/movie The Notebook.**

Present Day 

Looking back there were a lot of things that he could have done different. He would have listened when his father wanted to talk about his mother. He never would have guessed that she would die at thirty. She had seemed so strong, like nothing could bring her down. He hardly remembered her now. She had died three months shy of his seventh birthday. He didn't remember much about her. Just that his father told him that he looked like her. She had long blond hair and mysterious blue eyes. She had a laugh that was infectious. Now that he was almost sixty-seven it was harder to remember her than it had been when he was young.

He would have spent a lot more time with his best friend if he had known he would lose him before he was twenty-one. He made a promise that he would look after him. He hadn't planned on the air raid that took his life. One minute they had been laughing, the next bombs were dropping on them from out of nowhere. They had been as close to brothers as you could be without shedding blood. He had been told time after time that it wasn't his fault. That didn't stop the voices in his head from telling him other wise.

He tried not to think about the bad things. The good outweighed the bad in ten fold. He had forty-two years of bliss with the most amazing woman he had ever met. Granted she wasn't perfect, but neither was he. But they had made it work. They had raised three wonderful children. Those children had given them eight beautiful grandchildren. He counted his blessings every day that he had her.

But like so many good things his marriage was nearing the end. He wasn't a miracle worker; there was only so much he could do. But he wasn't going to give up; it wasn't in his nature. It didn't matter that she couldn't remember him or their children. He still remembered the day three years ago when they found out that she was sick. She was a fighter, she wasn't even supposed to live this long. Any other person with as many health issues that she had would have given up a long time ago. The cancer is what finally convinced him to put her in a nursing home. Her Parkinson's was getting worse as she got older. She barely had enough energy to come out of her room.

That's where he was now. He watched her as slept. He didn't like not being able to do anything to help her. The doctor had just told him that she only had a month to live. He wanted to make every last second he had with her count. A soft knock at the door made him look up from where he was. A young nurse stood at the door holding up a small paper cup and a plastic cup. He smiled and nodding knowing he couldn't argue with her. He was glad that his family understood that he needed to be with her in her last days.

"Good afternoon Mr. Dugray." The nurse said warmly.

He nodded his head in reply as she made her over to him.

"How is she today?"

"No change." He said picking up a book from off the nightstand.

"You going to read to her when she wakes up?"

"It's what I do." He said with a smile.

He took his medication without protest and smiled again before the nurse walked out of the room. He had made a habit to come to see her everyday. And everyday he would read to her. He didn't want her to forget about all the people that loved her.

**AN: I was hoping to have my other Gilmore Girls story finished before I started this one. But I really wanted to get this one started by Valentine's Day. Sorry this is a little on the short side. But this is just to give you a little background. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think.**


	2. The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

Chapter Title: The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face 

**AN: I thought it was only fitting that I update this today. I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, sad but true.**

_Present Day_

Tristan watched as the ventilator pump rose up and down as Rory breathed. He wished there was some way to take the pain away. He wanted to take her home. He knew she wouldn't want to die here. But he would keep her here because no one would let her leave. He wouldn't be able to take care of him by himself. She stirred breaking him from his thoughts. Their eyes met almost instantly and Tristan was reminded of the first time he ever laid eyes on her. He smiled as he opened the book. It was what she wanted. She didn't have to ask, he always knew.

Hartford, Connecticut 1940 

You can never predict when someone will walk into your life and change it for the better. Tristan sat at the counter of Harrison's drug store waiting for his best friend. He was late as usual. '_He probably has Paris with him.'_ Tristan thought to himself. Paris wasn't so bad, when she wasn't being uptight; or shoving her opinions down your throat. Most of the time she wasn't that bad. The bell above the door rang making him look up. When his eyes met with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He broke the gaze to give the owner a once over. What he saw was the most incredible girl he had ever seen. It only lasted a few seconds but it seemed like an eternity before she walked away without giving him a second glance.

Tristan watched as she turned down an isle at the other end of the store. Normally he would have gone after her. Or at least said something. He wasn't the type to clam up. But he had a feeling he would eventually get a chance to talk to her. The bell rang again and he heard Paris behind him. He turned in his seat to see Jess and Paris standing at the door blocking everyone else from coming in or going out. He shook his head with a laugh.

"You two want to bring the discussion over here? People want to leave." Tristan said pointing to an older couple behind them.

Jess rolled his eyes before walking over to him. Paris followed him not caring that she was causing a scene. Jess banged his head against the counter making Tristan shake his head in amusement again. Paris sat down on the other side of Tristan leaning over him to grab a menu. She had been talking ever since they walked in. Tristan turned to her giving her a blank look.

"What has he done now?"

"He was flirting with Jessica Morgan again." She said through clenched teeth.

Tristan turned to Jess giving him a sly grin.

"Why do you have to get her riled up? It's not fair to the rest of us." Tristan said making Jess laugh.

"Ugh. I give up." Paris said before sliding off her stool.

They watched her stalk away trying to hold back the urge to laugh. The two of them always ganged up on her. She should know better than to expect anything else from them. Tristan noticed the girl from earlier standing at the counter so he decided to make his move. He was less than three feet away when Paris came from out of nowhere. She started talking to the girl giving Tristan an icy glare behind her back. The girl turned to look at him giving him a pleading look. He gave her a sheepish smile as he shrugged his shoulders. Maybe he should help her out.

"Paris, you're scaring her." Tristan said finally stepping in.

"Can it Dugray." She said not looking at him.

"Actually I have to go." The girl said in a rushed voice.

She hurried away before anyone could say anything. Tristan gave Paris an accusing glare before shaking his head.

"Why do you have to shove your opinions down everyone's throats?"

"I wasn't. I was introducing myself to her."

"Asking someone if they are a Republican or a Democrat is not the way to introduce yourself to someone!" He said before turning to walk away.

Hopefully he could catch up with the girl. He had to find out who she was. He took off running in the direction he had seen her go. She was down the street about to turn the corner when Tristan finally spotted her. He finally caught up with her halfway down the next street. He tried to get her attention, but it wasn't easy since he didn't know her name.

"Hey!" He yelled finally getting her attention.

She stopped and turned around to look at him. Tristan stopped a few feet away from her trying to catch his breath. She gave him an amused look as he huffed and puffed before finally meeting her eyes. He gave her an easy smile which got him a quirked eyebrow for his troubles.

"Hi." He said finally catching his breath.

"Hi." She said before turning back around.

Tristan stared as she started to walk away again. She was playing hard to get. He could handle that. There had never been a girl who didn't eventually fall for his charms. He would just have to try a little harder with her.

"Wait!" He said going after her.

"You know stalking is illegal in Connecticut." She said over her shoulder.

"You've got the wrong idea." He said with a laugh.

She stopped before turning back around. She crossed her arms over her chest before giving him a questioning look. He walked towards her thankful that she was willing to listen to him. He stopped inches from her and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Tristan."

"My name's Rory." She said taking his hand.

Tristan felt a sudden jolt as their hands met. He would remember it for the rest of his life.

"Did you just move here? I've ever never seen you before." He asked getting to the point.

"I'm here for the summer." She said meeting his gaze.

Tristan nodded before realizing that he hadn't let go of her hand yet. Then again she could have pulled away before now. That had to mean something. There was a lapse in the conversation before Rory finally pulled her hand away.

"Are you staying near here?" Tristan asked as they started walking.

"The house at the end of the street is mine." She said pointing just ahead.

It was the one of the biggest houses Tristan had ever seen. It wasn't as big as his dream house though. He couldn't picture if he was alone or not. But at that moment he saw someone sitting next to him on the porch. The person looked like an older version of Rory. He shook his head trying to clear it. That couldn't be possible could it? They stopped just outside the gate to Rory's house. She smiled politely before opening it.

"It was nice meeting you Tristan." She said just before the gate closed behind her.

"You too." He said with a nod.

Rory watched him as he walked backwards off the curb. He missed it and stumbled into the street. He laughed shyly as Rory giggled. He looked at her one last time before turning around to walk away. As he turned the corner he saw Jess walking out of the drug store.

"Did you get her name?" He asked as Paris went in the other direction.

"It's Rory."

"She didn't think you were stalking her?"

"She mentioned something like that."

"What about Amanda?"

"I'll break it to her easy."

Little did Tristan know that the girl he had just met would be the one girl he would never be able to live with out.

**AN2: Happy Valentine's Day you guys!**


	3. I Go To Extremes

**Chapter Title: I Go To Extremes**

**AN: I cannot begin to tell you how much I appreciate all the positive feedback you all have given me. It really means a lot. I've decided to use song titles for most of the chapter titles. But this won't be a songfic, I promise.**

**Summary: How far will you go to be with your soul mate? Loosely based on the book/movie The Notebook.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. It is nice to think about though.**

_1939_

It was another two weeks before he saw Rory again. Ironically enough she was sitting with Paris when he walked into Harrison's. He didn't know if should go over and say hi or wait until then or wait until after Paris left. She had a knack for making people think he was a moron. That was the last thing he needed. But he really wanted to talk to her. He gathered up his courage and made his way over to them. They were talking about poverty in China when he stopped in front of them. Paris didn't pay any attention to him but Rory looked up at him giving him a helpless smile. He shook his head knowing she was probably there against her own will. He sat down at the closest booth and waited for Paris to finish talking. A few minutes later Rory stood without saying a word.

"I didn't realize what time it was. I have to go." She said looking down at her watch.

Tristan stood to follow her but she turned just before walking out the door.

"I don't need you to walk me home. I have a car outside." She said with a small smile before walking out the door.

Tristan watches her leave as Paris stands behind him. He can feel her staring at him boring holes into the back of his head. He sighs before turning around.

She rolls her eyes at him before shaking her head.

"She's too good for you. You know that don't you?"

"Who are you to say if she is or isn't?"

"Her grandfather is Richard Gilmore. Does the name ring a bell?"

"He's a supreme court judge." Tristan said sounding indifferent.

"You are the last thing she needs." Paris said shaking her head.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"She'll never fall for you."

"You don't know that." Tristan said folding his arms over his chest.

"What just happened proved it Tristan!" She said with a laugh.

"You've told her something about me."

"Oh I've told her everything." She said nodding her head.

"Despite what you believe I am not Satan."

"The juries still out on that one." Jess said walking up to them.

"Not helping!" Tristan said putting his hand for him stop.

"Look, just give it up. Nothing is going to happen." Paris said with a sigh.

"Since when do I give up without a fight?" Tristan asked quirking an eyebrow.

"You'll end up scaring her off man." Jess said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Tristan shook his head knowing that they both were wrong. He would prove it, even if he died trying.

XXXX

Tristan waited another three days before going over to Rory's. He went over after he got off of work. He had it all planned out. He was going to wait outside the gate until he saw her. Then he was going to plead his case. Usually he would never do that. But something told him Rory was special. He didn't have to wait long for her show up. The gate opened making him turn to see who was coming out. If it were her parents then he would act like he was just minding his own business. He pulled a cigarette and match from his shirt pocket before leaning against the wall. He struck the match against the wall before cupping his hands to his face so he could light the cigarette.

"You know those things will kill you." Rory said from next to him.

"I like to live dangerously." He said blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"So you've taken to stalking me again?" She asked sounding bored.

"If I find someone I like I go after them." Tristan said looking at her.

"So I'm like a prize?" She asked giving him a curious look.

"That's not what I meant. I'm sorry." He said with a laugh.

"Then what did you mean?"

"Nothing is worth having if you don't have to work for it."

"So I'm worth going after?"

"I wouldn't be here if you weren't."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." She said with a laugh.

Tristan laughed shyly rubbing the back of his neck. He had never met a girl like her before. Most of the girls he met fell at his feet. He wasn't used to being shot down. It only made him want her more.

"I don't know what Paris told you--" He said trying to explain.

"She didn't tell me anything I couldn't figure out on my own." She said before turning to walk away.

He watched her walk away then turn the corner before throwing his cigarette to the ground. He snubbed it out with his heel before crossing the street. He had some groveling to do.

XXXX

Paris stared at Tristan letting what he had just told her sink in. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had never seen him so hung up on a girl before. Rory had been all he had talked about for the past week. And now Paris was at her wits end. She would have said anything to shut him up. Luckily he wasn't asking for much. Just that she stop talking bad about him to Rory. Truth be told she didn't think he was that bad of a guy. She had had a crush on her himself when they were kids. Jess had been the only one to break through her defenses and see her for who she was. She didn't know what he saw in her, but she was going to keep him for as long as she could.

Jess had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with what they were planning. He had warned them that it would blow up in their faces if they weren't careful. Tristan thought Rory was worth it. Even if they only had the summer, at least they would have something.


	4. How To Touch A Girl

**Chapter Title: How To Touch A Girl**

Rory had gotten used to the fact that Tristan was always around. But she had yet to see him the way Paris saw him. Maybe he was trying to be someone he wasn't. It was obvious that he liked her, everything he said and did told her that he did. He wouldn't come right out and say it though. It was almost as if he was scared to admit because he thought that he would run her off. Paris had described him as a playboy, up until Rory he'd had a different girl every week. If he was honestly like that Rory didn't see it. Come to think of it she had been the only one to offer up information about herself.

Tristan sat across from her reading the newspaper as she ate her breakfast. She usually had trouble getting out of the house this early. But her parents had gone home for the weekend so she'd had the house to herself. The cook had almost caught her as she was trying to sneak out. She would have some explaining to do when she got home. He sat down his paper making her look up at him. He gave her an easy smile as she smiled at him over the rim of her coffee cup.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as he picked up his own coffee cup.

"Why am I so special to you?" Rory asked setting her cup down.

Tristan shot her a frightened look before shyly rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't know what to say. He knew he should be honest but how do you tell someone you hardly know that you're starting to fall in love with them? It wasn't full blown love yet, but if Tristan wasn't careful he was going to have trouble letting her go when the summer ended. He gave her an unsure look not knowing if she wanted the truth or if he should lie and say that everything was fine.

"You want me to treat you like a doormat?"

"Is that how you treat the other girls you've been with?" Rory asked as her eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm not going to lie to you. You deserve to hear the truth. I'm known for being a jerk, ask any girl in town. They'll tell you the same thing. But it's different with you. I don't know how to explain it. You make me want to be a better person."

Rory stared at him not knowing what to say. She hadn't expected him to be honest with her. Most guys in his position wouldn't have been. It meant something that he was willing to put everything on the line like that. She smiled letting him know that she accepted his answer. He took her hands in his making her break eye contact. She looked down at their hands before looking back up at him. Blue met blue as she tried to get a hold of the situation.

Tristan looked at his watch with a sigh. If he didn't leave now he was going to be late for work. He let go of Rory's hands wishing that he didn't have to leave. He couldn't explain how he was feeling. Which was new for him because this was the closest he had let anyone other than his dad and Jess get in.

"Can I see you later?" He asked as he stood from his seat.

"Would you come to dinner at my house?"

"What time?"

"Is seven okay?"

"Seven is great. Will your parents be there?"

"No. They went home for the weekend." She said shaking her head.

"I'll see you tonight then." Tristan said before turning to walk away.

Rory watched him as he walked out the door and down the street. She couldn't explain things either. She had never met anyone who was as honest as Tristan. If she wasn't going careful she was going to let him in rather if she wanted to or not.

XXXX

Tristan stood on her doorstep debating if he should ring the doorbell or not. He was half an hour early, but he didn't want to her to think he was eager. He was smoothing down his hair for the fifth time when the door swung open. A pregnant woman with a apron wrapped around her waist answered the door as she was drying her hands. Tristan stared at her in surprise.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Rory here?"

"Sookie, who was at the door?" Rory asked from upstairs.

"Someone for you hon." Sookie said over her shoulder.

Rory stood at the landing looking down. She was wearing a silk bathrobe and her hair was curled. She was wearing only one earring. It was obvious that she was in the middle of getting ready. Her eyes met Tristan's just before she ran back up the stairs. Tristan felt Sookie staring at him so he looked down at his feet laughing nervously. Sookie let out a dramatic sigh before letting Tristan come in. He followed her into the living room silently. She went back to the kitchen without saying a word.

Rory came down ten minutes later to find Tristan sitting in the same spot. She gave him a shy smile before sitting across from him.

"So you've met Sookie." She said as her smile spread.

"Is she always that quiet?"

"That means she doesn't approve of you."

"Great." Tristan said sarcastically.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. She's leaving in a few minutes anyway."

Sookie came in a few minutes later to let them know dinner was ready. She watched Tristan like a hawk all through dinner. Rory's eyes would occasionally meet his and she would give him an apologetic look. Rory finally convinced her to leave once they were done with dinner. She found Tristan sitting out on the back patio smoking when she came back. She sat next to him watching the moon rise.

"She didn't like me at all." Tristan said with a laugh.

"I was able to talk her into keeping quiet. She said she wouldn't tell my parents."

"Great, now I look like the bad guy." He said sarcastically.

"No. I told her I invited you. My parents have been telling me that I need to meet new people."

"Well they didn't plan on me." He said with a laugh.

"Neither did I." Rory said just above a whisper.

Tristan silently reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers. That was as far as he was willing to go. He wasn't going to push his boundaries. He brushed his thumb over her palm lazily taking in the silence. He hadn't expected her to be so receptive to him getting this close to her. Most girls either played hard to get or threw themselves at him. Rory wasn't like that. She was smart, and funny. She made him think, she made him want to be a better person. He still didn't know what was going on. But he wouldn't change it for anything.

"Tell me about yourself." Rory said breaking the silence.

"What do you want to know?"

"What are your parents like?"

"My dad works at the auto repair shop at the edge of town. You know Merner's?"

"I've seen it."

"He's a good dad. He does what he can. But things haven't always been great between us."

"Why?"

"He used to be an alcoholic. My grandparents threatened to take me from him before he finally got help."

"What about your mom?"

"She died when I was six."

"How?"

"She was sick. The doctors weren't able to save her in time."

"What did she have?"

"Small Pox."

"I'm sorry." Rory said tightening her grip on his hand.

Something about him made her want to take care of him. Shelter him from all the bad in the world. He'd had enough bad things happen in his life. He had said all the right things to her today. She couldn't wait to find out what would happen next.


	5. Ready To Fall

Chapter Title: Ready To Fall 

AN: I wanted to say thank you to all of you that are reading this. I really do appreciate all the positive feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. I just wish I did.

Rory sat across from her parents as Sookie served breakfast a few days after Tristan had come over. She needed to tell them about him. But she didn't know how to bring it up. They had always expected her to date boys who were in their social circle. How was she going to explain that she not only had feelings for him but that he was working class? He was the kind of person her parents always looked down on. She hoped that they would understand and that they would grow to like him as much as she had.

In the past three weeks since she had meet him he had slowly worked his way into her thoughts. He was all she thought about most of the time. Where was he? What was he doing? Was he thinking about her too? She liked to think that he was. She shook her head in frustration. They hadn't even gone out on a date yet and she was already acting like a lovesick fool. She pulled herself from her thoughts as she heard her mother say something. Her mother looked at her expectantly waiting for a reply.

"I'm sorry mom I didn't hear you." Rory said looking down at her food.

"I asked if you had any plans today."

"I'm going into town this afternoon. Then to the movies tonight."

"With who?"

"Some friends."

Lorelai nodded letting the conversation drop. Rory knew she would eventually have to let them meet Tristan. But it wasn't like they were going on a date tonight. Jess and Paris would be there too. So why was she nervous?

XXXX

Tristan stood on Rory's doorstep waiting for someone to answer. He hoped Sookie wouldn't answer. He had been over to the house twice since coming over for dinner. And she still stared down at him like he was homeless person begging for food. He understood that she was protective of Rory. But he hadn't done anything to make her treat him the way she did. The door swung open and he came face to face with Lorelai. He had yet to meet Rory parents so he didn't know what to expect.

"Can I help you?" She asked giving him a once over.

"Is Rory here?" He asked fighting the urge to turn around and run.

He didn't handle meeting parents well at all. He wasn't that kind of guy.

"Hey." Rory said from behind Lorelai.

"Hey." He said smiling in greeting.

"Mom this is Tristan. Tristan this is my mom, Lorelai."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Tristan said with a nod.

"Rory I thought you said others were going with you." Lorelai said turning to face Rory.

"There are. I'm the only one who has a car. Rory lives closest to me, so I picked her up first." Tristan said reassuring her.

"Have her home by ten." Lorelai said with a nod.

Tristan nodded as Rory walked out the door. They silently walked down the stairs and down the driveway to his truck.

"You're not used to meeting parents are you?"

"No. Before we leave I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Jess and Paris aren't coming. I didn't find out until just before I left."

"Why aren't they coming?"

"Jess said something he shouldn't have. So now Paris is refusing to go out."

Rory laughed shaking her head.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"I thought we'd go by Harrison's and get something to go. Then go down to the lake."

"That sounds good." Rory said nodding.

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting on the hood of the truck looking out over the lake. They ate in silence until Rory turned to face him. Tristan looked at her with questioning eyes wondering what she was going to say. She opened her mouth then closed it again before laughing shyly. How could he have this much control over her? Every time she was around him lately she turned into a social wallflower.

"Are you okay?" Tristan asked giving her a worried look.

Rory nodded not trusting herself to speak. She had never been like this before. Why was she now? And why was he so confident? Did he not feel the same way she did? He moved closer to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She shivered at his touch as he ran his hands down her arms.

"Are you cold?"

"No." She said shaking her head.

She leaned against him taking in the quiet. The moon reflected off the water as ducks swam around quietly. Tristan rested his chin on her shoulder wondering what she would do if he kissed her. He had wanted to do that ever since the night at her house. But he had held back because he didn't want to scare her. He pulled away making her to turn to look at him. He closed the gap between them brushing his lips to hers. He let out a sigh as she threaded her fingers in his hair. Whatever mixed signals they had been sending each other were coming in clear now.

Present Day 

Tristan looked up from the book to see Rory smiling at him. These were the times that made coming to see her everyday worthwhile. She may not remember that the story was about the two of them. But he had a feeling that she knew that it had a special meaning.

"He planned that didn't he?"

"The date? Yeah he did."

Rory nodded with a smile. Tristan smiled in return remembering not wanting to let Rory leave the truck that night when he dropped her off. She was almost half an hour late coming home because of it. But she had been at Harrison's waiting for him the next morning. Just like she had been everyday for the past two weeks.

**AN2: Sorry this is so short. I'm not feeling that great, so my brain is mush right now.**


	6. I Wanna Dance With You

Chapter Title: I Wanna Dance With You 

_1939_

Rory looked at the house standing before her. It was smaller than she thought it would be. Then again only two people lived in it. She walked up the driveway hearing someone on the front porch. Tristan sat by the door while a man sat in a porch swing a few feet away. Rory stopped hoping she wasn't interrupting anything. The man saw her first and stood to walk down the stairs. Tristan looked up from the book he was reading trying to hide the embarrassed look that had spread across his face when his father started talking to Rory. His dad looked over his shoulder giving him an innocent grin.

"Where are my manners? I haven't even let you come onto the porch yet. And I don't even know you're name."

"Dad this is Rory. Rory this is my dad Stephen."

"Hello Mr. Dugray." Rory said holding out her hand.

"Mr. Dugray is my father. Call me Steve." He said giving her a wide grin.

Rory noticed that Tristan might not look much like his father but they did have the same personality. Rory sat down next to Tristan as Steve took his place back on the swing. They fell into silence as Tristan started reading aloud again. Rory closed her eyes loving the sound of his voice. He closed the book half an hour later with a sigh. Steve put his hands on his knees before standing. Rory watched as he stretched his arms over his head letting out a yawn. She looked down at her watch realizing that it was almost nine. She would have to leave soon.

"Rory would you like to have some eggs with us?"

"Dad it's almost nine."

"So, everybody likes eggs. Don't you Rory?"

"I'd love some eggs." She said with a nod.

"See?" Steve said before heading into the house.

"You don't have to have any."

"Is he not a good cook?" She asked giving Tristan a worried look.

"No, he is. But I don't want you to feel like you have to be here."

"I wouldn't have come over if I hadn't wanted to." She said standing.

It was almost eleven when she stood on the porch again. Tristan stood next to her looking up at the stars. He took hold of Rory's hand as he saw a shooting star. Rory closed her eyes tightly as she tightened her grip on his hand. When she opened her eyes a few seconds later he was looking down at her. He gave her an easy smile before brushing his thumb across her palm. His father could be heard whistling as he cleaned the kitchen.

Rory turned to face Tristan before letting go of his hand. She wrapped her arms lightly around his neck before moving closer to him. She swayed to the song being whistled from inside the house as Tristan fell into the rhythm. His hands rested on her hips as his dad started to sing aloud. Neither of them knew the song but that didn't matter. They were living in the moment. When Steve suddenly stopped singing and the light in the kitchen went off they knew it was time for Rory to go home. Tristan walked Rory down the stairs holding her hand lightly. They stopped at the end of the driveway before he turned to her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?"

"No. I know a short cut. I'll be home in a few minutes."

"Okay then, I'll see you in the morning." He said before his lips against hers.

She pulled away before he could go any farther.

"I really have to go." She said just above a whisper.

Tristan nodded as she turned to walk down the road. He was going to end up falling in love with her if he wasn't careful. That was the last thing he needed.

XXXX

Tristan wanted to pound his head against the table. He still didn't know how he had been talked into going on a double date with Jess and Paris. Rory sat next to him with her head rested on her palm. Paris was oblivious as usual as she rambled on about something the Governor had said in the paper. The other three pretended to listen as she gained momentum. Jess gave Tristan a bored look which earned him a roll of Tristan's eyes. Tristan would never understand how Jess could date Paris without wanting to pull his hair out.

He knew she wasn't a bad person. But sometimes she went a little too far. One of these days someone was going to set her straight. Tristan just hoped he was there when it happened. He looked up breaking himself from his thoughts. He noticed that it was quiet then looked to where Paris had been sitting. Sure enough, her seat was empty.

"She went to get her drink refilled." Rory said just loud enough for him to hear.

Jess sat across with him with his head on the table.

"Sit up Captain Danger, if we have to listen to her than so do you." Tristan said flicking Jess' ear.

Jess shook his head in defiance before Tristan pulled him up by his collar.

"If you don't straighten up we're going to leave." Tristan said giving him a stern look.

Jess nodded as Paris sat back down. Luckily she didn't pick up the conversation where she had left off. She was cordial for the rest of the night. She even smiled at Tristan when he said goodbye to her. He wasn't going to ask what had brought on the change. He was going to take what he could get.

XXXX

Rory sat next to Tristan in his truck out front of her house. They still had another few minutes before she had to be inside. Her mother had been waiting up for her the night before when she came home from Tristan's. She was lucky she had been able to talk her parents into letting her go out tonight. So she wasn't going to push things any farther. When she saw the front porch light come on she knew it was time to come inside. She kissed him one last time before opening her door.

She wasn't paying attention when she walked onto the porch. So she nearly jumped out of her skin when her father called her name.

"Oh! You scared me dad." She said putting a hand over her heart.

"Sorry honey. How was your night?"

"It was good."

"What did you do?"

"I went out to dinner with friends."

"One of them wouldn't be the boy your mom told me about would it?"

"Yes sir." She said looking down at her hands.

"She said she hadn't really gotten a chance to meet him."

"No sir, she didn't."

"Why don't you invite him over for lunch this weekend?" He said sitting up.

Christopher never said things like that. But now that he had it made Rory feel like she could trust him. She nodded her head before opening the front door. She closed it behind her then fell against it. She had no clue what she was getting herself or Tristan into.

**AN: I decided to make Christopher and Lorelia married in this. Don't worry, Luke will be in this in some way or another. I just haven't figured out how yet. Let me know what you think.**


	7. I Don't Wanna Be

**Chapter Title: I Don't Wanna Be**

**AN: This chapter sort of follows along with the book and movie. Let me know what you think as always.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. So please don't sue me. **

Rory sat in her room looking out over the street below her. People past by hurriedly. Some in their own worlds, and some wrapped in the things going on around them. She wished she could be down there. Instead she was sitting by the phone debating if she should call Tristan or not. She had told her dad that she would invite for lunch Saturday, but how was she going to explain to him that her parents wanted to meet him? Would he tell her he never wanted to see her again or would he desert her wondering what could have been?

Rory never saw her mother standing at the door watching her. Lorelai had mixed feelings about Tristan coming over. Rory hadn't mentioned him since he had come over. And now Christopher had said that they were dating, Rory had told him. Why hadn't she told Lorelai? Rory usually told her everything. She didn't know what to think of what was going on. She wanted to come into the room and talk to her daughter and get her to tell her what was going on. She stopped herself when Rory reached for the phone. Lorelai walked away wanting to give Rory privacy. She would talk to her about things later.

XXXX

Tristan didn't know why he had agreed to come over. He'd never been the type to meet a girls parents. But Rory was different; she was special. All you had to do was look at her once and know that. One look at her and you would be under her spell. It was something Tristan couldn't explain. Yet he stood at the gate debating on if he should go inside or not. He pushed the gate open and stepped through before he lost his nerve. He walked up the driveway with his hands in his pockets. He stood at the bottom of the stairs when the door opened. Rory slipped out and met him halfway. He wrapped an arm around her as she stood on the step above him.

"Hey." He said smiling up at her.

"Hi." She said smiling shyly.

Someone looking out the curtain of the window by the door caught Tristan's attention. Sookie quickly pulled the curtain back after her eyes met his.

"We should go inside. My parents are waiting." She said taking hold of one of his hands.

He followed her into the house and let her lead him into the kitchen. Christopher stood and moved around the table to meet them. He stuck his hand out with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Holden." Tristan said shaking his hand.

"You too Tristan. But please call me Chris."

Tristan nodded in reply as Sookie and Lorelai walked into the room. Sookie glared at Tristan as she sat a platter of sandwiches in the center of the table. Lorelai sat at the head of the table across from Christopher as Tristan and Rory sat down on either side of them. Small talk was made until Lorelai asked what Tristan did for a living.

"I work at the ship yard."

"What do you do there?" Lorelai asked trying to sound indifferent.

Rory knew what her mother was doing. She was looking down on him, but she was trying to be nice about it.

"Loading and unloading mostly."

"And how much does that pay?" Lorelai asked looking at him curiously.

"A dollar an hour." Tristan said looking at her trying to determine if she thought he was worthy enough for her daughter or not.

When Lorelai didn't respond Tristan didn't know how to react. He knew he didn't make much. But he also didn't spend all that much. He had more money in the bank than most people would think.

XXXX

Lorelai and Christopher were getting ready for bed when Lorelai brought up the subject of Tristan.

"I don't like him." She said wiping her makeup off.

"He's a harmless boy. It's obvious Rory cares for him."

"She cares a little too much if you ask me."

"And what is wrong with that?"

"Don't you want more for her?" Lorelai asked turning to look at him accusingly.

"It's not like it will last. They probably won't be together much longer."

"I'd be surprised if they last the rest of the summer."

"Don't do anything to drive them apart. Please Lorelai?"

"I wouldn't do that."

"She's happy. Let her be happy a little longer. She deserves that." Christopher said before getting into bed.

Lorelai watched him from across the room. He was right, Rory deserved to be happy. Even if it was for a little while. Lorelai protected Rory more than she should. But it was for her own good. Usually Christopher agreed with the decisions Lorelai made. If he didn't she had learned that she could talk him into things eventually. She was lucky she had such an understanding husband. Most woman didn't have a husband like him. She counted her blessings everyday that she had gotten as lucky as she had.

Most men wouldn't let their wives keep their maiden name when they got married. Even less would let their child take on their mothers' maiden name. But Christopher had. He understood how important the Gilmore name was. He hoped that when Rory got married she cared more about being in love than what her name was. Lorelai had always thought that she had to have the best of everything. She meant well, but the Gilmore name meant money. At least in their circle it did. When Christopher had first met her she didn't care about those kinds of things. Her I don't care what people think of me attitude is what made him fall for her. Now he saw that same attitude in Rory. He hoped she stayed that way.

**AN: Sorry this is so short. But I think I got the point across.**


	8. The Night Before Life Goes On

Chapter Title: The Night Before Life Goes On 

**AN: I had trouble figuring out how I wanted this chapter to work out. Every time I would sit down to write I would end up erasing everything that I had written. Hopefully you all like this. If you don't, you know the drill.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. But I do own a copy of the book and movie The Notebook. Does that count?**

Rory couldn't believe the summer had passed so fast. In less than forty-eight hours she would be leaving. She had so many things she wanted to say to Tristan but she didn't know how to tell him. She sat by the front window waiting for his truck to pull up at the gate. If her parents knew he was coming over this late they would never let her see or talk to him after they left. She knew they would see each other again; they had to. She didn't know what she would if she never saw him again.

Lights flashed across the window as Tristan pulled up out front. Rory quietly shut the door behind her before running down the stairs and down the driveway. She cringed as the gate creaked and moaned as she opened it. She shut it as quietly as she could before getting into the truck. Tristan draped an arm over her shoulders as she scooted across the seat to sit next to him.

Tonight they didn't care that she was leaving. They were going to make the most of it. Even though they hadn't talked about what would happen after she left she knew Tristan was worrying just as much as she was. They rode in silence as they passed Harrison's. Waitresses could be seen wiping down tables and sweeping the floor as they prepared to close for the night.

Tristan made a left at the county line making Rory wonder where they were going. She trusted that he knew where he was going. He pulled to a stop at the side of the road. He got out of the truck then pulled something out of the back before making his way to Rory's side. He opened the door and held out his hand to help her out. He had never done that before.

Rory noticed that he was carrying a blanket as they made their way through a field. Tristan came to a stop and let go of her hand as he spread out the blanket. He sat down looking up at her.

"Are you going to sit down?" He asked giving her a quizzical look.

She sat down in between his legs leaning back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her noticing that her arms were cold. He rubbed them silently not wanting to ruin the moment. Her head fell to his shoulder as his cheek rested against hers. She kissed the corner of his mouth before letting out a sigh. His hands rested on her stomach as they took in the sounds of the night.

"Tristan?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?" Rory asked in a small voice.

"Of course I do." He said turning her face so that she was looking at him.

"I just wanted to be sure." She said not meeting his eyes.

"I know I haven't said it, but that doesn't mean that I don't."

"I know." She said nodding.

She knew he had trouble expressing his feelings. Whenever he tried they always ended up arguing because he would say the wrong thing. She wondered if it would always be like that. At least things would be interesting. Paris had told her that he had been that way with every girl she had ever seen him with. Maybe he didn't love her the way she loved him. She shook the thought from her head as he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. He looked at his watch before letting out a sigh.

"We should head back. It's almost two." He said unfolding his arms from around her waist.

Rory sat up letting him be the first to get up. He held out his hand to help her up not breaking eye contact with her. He pulled her to him looking down at her.

"You're beautiful. Do you know that?" He asked running a hand down her arm.

She smiled shyly not meeting his eyes. It was times like this when she knew that he loved her, even if he couldn't make himself say it.

XXXX

The light in the living room turned on just as Rory passed by it. She jumped three feet in the air resisting the urge to scream in surprise. She walked backwards to the room stopping when she saw her parents sitting on the couch. She sighed in frustration when her mom asked her to come into the room.

"Where have you been?" Lorelai asked as Rory sat down.

"I went out." Rory said looking down at her hands.

"With Tristan?" Christopher asked sitting across from her.

Rory nodded not trusting herself to look at either of them.

"Have you told him about your plans?" Lorelai asked in an icy tone.

"They aren't my plans they're yours." Rory said shaking her head.

"You have to tell him Rory. If you don't you'll never forgive yourself." Christopher said trying to be the voice of reason.

"I know dad."

"Are you going to tell him?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"You'd just love it if I didn't wouldn't you?" Rory asked finally meeting her mothers' gaze.

"This isn't her fault. It's not up to her to tell him. It's up to you Rory." Christopher said moving to sit next to her.

"I'll tell him tomorrow." She said sadly.

Lorelai left the room without saying another word. Rory collapsed against Christopher letting the tears that had been threatening to spill flow. He rubbed her back as he kissed her temple. Her father was more understanding than her mother was. He always had been. She wished she didn't have to leave. She wished that she didn't have to move in less than a month. Things so fast she didn't think that she could handle them.

**AN2: I want to point out yet again that I hate making Lorelai be the bad guy. It's not easy. Let me know what you think.**


	9. Stupid Boy

**AN: Guess who came out of hiding? Before you get too excited it's only for today, and possibly tomorrow. I'll update as much as I can. So read and enjoy, and as always please let me know what you think. Feedback is like candy to me; I can never get enough of it.**

Rory sat on the hood of Tristan's truck waiting for him to get off from work. She had figured out what she wanted to say. Now all she had to do was get him to listen. That wasn't going to be easy. He didn't agree with the way her mother treated her to begin with. He would never understand why Rory was giving in and again and giving her what she wanted. She would be eighteen soon. She needed to start making her own decisions.

Tristan rounded the corner seeing Rory. Jess walked with him talking to him about going out later.

"I can't. It's Rory's last night." Tristan said shaking his head.

"You've got it bad for her don't you?"

Tristan rolled his eyes before waving Jess off. He stood in front of Rory giving her a smile. She gave him a small smile before letting Tristan help her down.

"You okay?" He asked opening the passenger door.

"I'm fine." She said not meeting his eyes.

"You look like something's wrong."

"I do need to talk to you."

Tristan nodded before shutting the door. Rory watched him as he made his way around the truck. Once he was settled behind the wheel she scooted closer to him. He draped an arm over her shoulders before kissing her temple. They drove to his house in silence. They sat in the truck not wanting to get out as Rory turned to face him.

"I'll be starting college in a few weeks." She said breaking the silence.

"I figured you would." He said with a laugh.

"I'll be going to Yale."

"That's not far from here."

"I know, but I'll need to concentrate on school."

"What are you saying?"

"I won't be able to see you." Rory said swallowing a lump forming in her throat.

"You're breaking up with me?" Tristan asked harshly.

"Just for now."

"You're mom put you up to this didn't she?"

Rory stayed silent as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"When are you going to stop letting her run your life Rory? Stand up to her!"

"I can't." Rory said choking back a sob.

"Yes you can. You just won't." Tristan said starting the truck.

Gravel was kicked up as the tires spun. Tristan drove like a bat out of hell. He couldn't understand why Rory let her mother do the things she did. Why didn't Christopher stop it? He didn't seem that bad. He was a little more interested in money and material things than Tristan was used to. But that didn't make him a bad person.

The truck lurched to a stop out front of Rory's house. She turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you. You have to believe that. I'll come back when I get the chance." She said putting a hand on Tristan's arm.

His jaw was clenched tight and Rory knew the conversation was over. She leaned close to him brushing her lips against his cheek. She quietly got out of the truck and opened the gate. She wiped her eyes and let out a ragged breath before going inside.

If she had looked back she would have seen Tristan watching every move she made.

XXXX

Tristan threw the beer bottle as hard as he could. Jess had been right, he didn't feel a thing. After eight beers he was finally numb. He would deal with the repercussions tomorrow. Right now he wanted to be free of the pain.

He was avoiding the problem and he knew it. But he didn't care. Jess handed him another beer as he got situated on the roof. He didn't ask questions when Tristan had shown up with three six packs of beer. He knew what had happened. He just wished he could do something to make his friend feel better. Because Jess knew Paris would never let Tristan hear the end of it when she found out.

_Present Day_

Rory watched Tristan as he closed the book. She wished he hadn't stopped reading. She wanted to know what happened next. But visiting hours were over and needed to get back to his room.

"I think he should have kicked her mother's teeth in."

"That would have gotten her attention." He said with a laugh.

"Will you be back tomorrow?"

"First thing." He said winking at her.

He rose from his chair silently. Rory watched him leave silently wishing that she could remember where she had heard the story before.

**AN2: I know it's short, but I didn't want to cram too much into this chapter. Most of the other chapters will probably be short too. I don't like for chapters to have too much information crammed together. People tend to get confused if you add** **too much.**


	10. Here By Me

The morning Rory left passed in a blur. She didn't come out of her room until it was time to leave. She still hadn't giving up hope that Tristan would show up. If she could take back what she had said she would. Her dad led her down the stairs and to the car silently.

She looked out the back window hoping to see Tristan's black truck round the corner and follow them out of town.

Lorelai wasn't stupid. She knew Rory had made her choice. And she had chosen school over a boy. She had no doubt in her mind that Rory would realize she'd made the right decision.

They passed over the Hartford city limits as Rory blinked back tears. She had just done the stupidest thing she had ever done.

XXXX

No one knew how to comfort Tristan. They only person that could get close enough was Jess. He still hadn't come to terms that Rory was gone. He had wanted to drive over before she left. Pairs had hidden his keys telling him it was for his own good.

He had made it through work without thinking of her. So maybe it wouldn't be so bad. When he got home that night he saw one of her sweaters in the corner of his room. He decided to keep it, wishing that he had given her something to remember him by.

He sat at his desk staring down into the yard. Something out of the corner of his attention making him turn around. His journal sat on top of his pillow beckoning him to write.

He would feel better once he got his feelings down on paper. Even if he didn't do anything but throw it away.

His hand flew across the paper and before he realized he had three paragraphs written. He let out a sigh of relief as he ended the letter. He read over it carefully saying a silent prayer that Rory would write him back.

_Rory,_

_I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to see you before you left. I would have seen you if I could, Paris had other plans though. I miss you already, and I regret not being to say goodbye to you. I hope you know how much I love you. A part of always will. Please don't forget that you promised to come and see me. Even if you do have someone else in your life I would like to know how you are._

_I don't expect you to write so you don't have to if you don't want to. I feel like I have some things that were left unsaid. Once I say everything I have to I promise I will stop bothering you._

_If we never do see each other again know that I will never love someone the way that I love you. I can't do that if a piece of my heart is missing. I hope you know how much of an impact you made on me. I won't ever be the same. And for that, I thank you._

_Tristan,_

He walked back to his desk looking for an envelope. The letter was inside before he could lose his nerve. He sealed the envelope and wrote Rory's address on it before heading out the door.

The letter was in the mail box before Tristan could talk himself down. All he had to do know was wait. Hopefully he wouldn't have to wait long.


	11. Far Away Nickelback, not Rod Stewart

**AN: There's a time jump in this chapter. I'll let you know when it happens. I just wanted to let you know in advance.**

Rory had somehow made it through the last few weeks before she left for Yale. Lorelai had pleaded with her to go out with her friends. She wouldn't be seeing them once school started so she should make the most of it.

All Rory wanted to do was wait by the phone hoping that Tristan would call. She'd all but given up that he was going to keep in touch with her. Had he really meant what he had said when she talked to him last?

She pushed her fears aside as her dad brought in the newspaper. They had read it together for as long as she could remember. He handed her the front section as he read the business page.

There was an article saying that the president was requesting men and women to do their part and enlist. It wouldn't be much longer America entered the war. She said a silent prayer hoping that Tristan wouldn't join. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to him.

XXXX

Tristan stood next to Jess in line. He hadn't listened when his dad said that he should go to college. That he didn't like the idea of Tristan putting himself in danger.

"You're all I've got left. I can't lose you too."

"Then don't think about it. I'll be fine." Tristan said slinging his bag over his shoulder before walking out the door.

That was the last thing he had said to his dad. He had been told he'd be going to North Carolina for boot camp. He'd stay at Jess' until he shipped out.

It helped to know that Jess was going with him. That had taken a lot of worry off of Paris' mind. But it put more pressure on Tristan. He hadn't expected for them to be put together.

Paris had already made him swear on his life that he would watch Jess. He knew he shouldn't have; but he had done it anyway. Even if to put Paris at ease.

XXXX

November, 1941

Rory was in her English Lit class when someone came in to say that America had officially entered the war. Classes were cancelled for the rest of the day as students filled into the hall.

Rory found herself entering through chapel doors for the first time in years. The others in the church didn't look up as Rory made her way down the isle. She slid into the first pew after kneeling in front of the cross mounted at the front of the church.

She bowed her head and laid her hands in her lap. She closed her eyes and let the tears flow as she said a desperate prayer. She knew she was being selfish. But knowing that Tristan was being watched over would help her sleep better at night.

XXXX

Tristan stood at the door, watching for the mail. He had written Rory a hundred and twenty-five letters. So far she hadn't answered one. He was determined to keep writing her. He heard the mail cart coming up the street so he made his way down to the mailbox. The mailman gave him a warm smile before shaking his head. Tristan nodded before taking the mail. It had been the same way for the past week. And Tristan was starting to get bored.

**AN2: I know, I know, another short chapter. I promise it will pick up, I just hope you guys are still reading this. If you are, than I can thank you enough.**


	12. Please Remember Me

**AN: This chapter jumps around a bit. I'll let you know when it happens. I wanted to let you know ahead of time.**

February, 1942 Hartford Con.

Rory had taken a job at a local hospital to keep her mind off of Tristan. After a year of not hearing from him she was starting to think that she hadn't mattered as much to him as she had thought.

She had called his house but his dad said that he didn't live there anymore. He hadn't left a forwarding address or number. It was like he had fallen off the face of the planet.

She pushed her thoughts away as she made her rounds. There had been a soldier she had caught staring at her everyday this week. If he did it today she was going to talk to him.

XXXX

March 1942, Germany

Spring hadn't hit Germany yet. Tristan and Jess slept on the ground so that the beds could be sued for the injured. It wasn't uncommon for planes to fly through their battalion. So no one thought anything of the three planes coming into sight.

The planes opened fired as the men were coming back from helping a battalion one town over. One minute Tristan was talking to the person next to him, the next shots rang out making everyone duck for cover.

Jess had been a few feet behind him when the shots started. Once they subsided he sat up and turned to say something to his friend. Jess wasn't anyone within his sight range. He stood and made his way through the snow drifts.

Jess was buried face down in a bloody pile of snow. He had tried to be a hero and run back to camp to warn the others. He had been hit in the process. Tristan gently turned him over feeling for his heartbeat. It was weak, he wouldn't make it back to camp.

Tristan pulled off his helmet wiping his brow. How was he going to tell Jess' family that he was gone? How would Paris react? These were the questions that swirled through Tristan's mind.

XXXX

June, 1942 Hartford Con.

Rory hadn't seen the mystery soldier since Febuary. It was just as well. Her life was crazy enough as it was. She didn't need a guy complicating it more.

She stopped at a bed picking up a chart. Logan Huntsberger, why did that name sound familiar? She looked at the person lying in front of her taking him in. Even though he was in a full body cast and had bruises and contusions all over his face she knew he was her mystery man.

His eyes met hers giving her a weak smile. She helped him sit up so that he could get a drink of water.

"I knew if I were patient I'd eventually get to talk to you." He said sounding tired.

Rory smiled politely in reply hoping he would let the conversation drop.

"You're name is Rory?" He said nodding towards her name tag.

"Yes, and yours is Logan. Anymore questions?" She asked with a sigh.

"Just one. Would you go out on a date with me?"

"No." Rory said helping him get situated again.

She walked away feeling his eyes on her. It was nice to have someone be interested in her. But he wasn't the one she wanted.

XXXX

December 1942 Amsterdam

Tristan sat with his legs stretched across the seat as a bus carried them to their next post. On his lap was a letter for Rory. The last one he was going to send. It had been two years since he had started writing her. After not getting a single letter from her he was finally giving up. He didn't want to. But what he had been doing was considered stalking. So he decided to cut his losses and write one last letter. Who knew, maybe this would be the one time Rory answered him. But he doubted it.


	13. The Song Remembers When

**AN: Like the last chapter this one jumps. Just giving you another warning.**

Hartford spring, 1943

Tristan walked down the tree lined dirt road remembering times that he had played on this road as a child. He had changed from the last time he had been here. His body wasn't the only thing that had changed. He felt his arms groan in protest as he shifted his bag on his shoulder. He had left a scrawny nineteen year old boy. He came back a toned twenty-one year old man.

The letter from his dad had taken him by surprise. He had just gotten his discharge papers and was preparing to come home when he got the letter. His father had something for him. Something important, that couldn't wait.

He stood in front of the house he had grown up in. The front door opened and John Dugray stepped out onto the porch. Tristan walked halfway up the stairs before his dad stopped him.

"Turn around. Let me look at you."

Tristan laughed turning around slowly. John pulled him to him hugging him tightly. He pulled him into the house and into the living room. John walked to the desk and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Tristan with a smile. It was a check for twenty thousand dollars.

"Where did this come from?"

"I sold the house." John said with a smile.

"Why would you go and do a thing like that?"

"The plantation is up for sale."

Tristan didn't need to ask which plantation he was talking about. Only one had been the topic of discussion in the Dugray household over the years. He'd been saying for years that he would it once he had the money.

"Where will you live?"

"With you." John said with a laugh.

"But most of the house has to be torn down and rebuilt again. Do you know how long that will take?"

"We've got all the time in the world son."

Tristan shook his head wondering how his dad could be so calm. Where we're they going to live while the construction was going on? He didn't see how his dad could act like it wasn't a big deal. Because this was the biggest decision they had ever made.

XXXX

June 1943

Logan had never given up pursing Rory. She had finally gotten tired of telling him no. He wasn't as bad a person as she had thought.

But he wasn't Tristan. They where alike in so many ways. He had Tristan's carefree attitude. He wasn't afraid to call her bluff or tell her when she was being a pain in the ass.

Not a day went by that she didn't think of Tristan. After three years he still had a hold on her. She thought of going to see him. But she knew if she did that she wouldn't be able to leave him again.

Her parents already liked Logan. She knew they would, he was exactly like them. He came from money, and worked for his father. Her grandmother was already hinting at a wedding. Rory didn't see that happening anytime soon.

XXXX

September, 1943

It had taken longer than he planned but Tristan had finally gotten the building permit for the house. He had gotten his job back at the lumberyard knowing he would need all the extra money he could get.

John had set up a temporary house in the barn so they didn't have to worry about a place to live. They worked on the house in their spare time hoping to have the downstairs done before fall set in.

XXXX

February, 1944

Rory was still working at the hospital when Logan moved to Hartford. He wanted to be closer to her. Things were moving too fast. She loved spending time with Logan. But she wasn't ready for the commitment that he wanted. He wanted her to move in with him. She wanted to be independent.

He had eventually backed down and was content with seeing her on the weekends. But she didn't know how much longer that would last.


	14. Without You

May 1945

Rory stood as her name was called. She looked out across the crowd as she walked across the stage. Her parents, her grandparents, and Logan cheered making her smile with pride. She had finally graduated from college. Granted it had taken her an extra year, and her mom and grandmother didn't agree wither major but there wasn't anything they could do about it.

Logan had worked his way into her heart and she honestly cared for him. Tristan was just a memory now. Even if she did miss him, it was obvious he hadn't missed her. She was over it now.

Once the ceremony was over everyone went to her grandparents. They where in the middle of dinner when Logan stood from the table. Rory looked at him with questioning eyes as he took hold of her hands.

"Rory we've been together almost three years. I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?"

Rory's eyes widened in surprise as everyone talked at once. Logan let out a scared laugh as he reached into his pocket.

"Maybe it would help if I showed you the ring."

He opened the box as Lorelai and Emily gasped.

"Rory answer him." Lorelai said breaking the silence.

Rory bit her lip to keep from crying. She hadn't thought of Tristan in months. But as Logan was talking he was the person she was thinking of. She needed to push him from her mind once and for all.

"Yes." She said hesitantly.

Logan let out the breath he was holding as he slipped the ring on her finger. It was more than she would have wanted. The stone in the middle was almost as big as the tip of her finger. The stones on the sides flashed back at her like a pair of eyes.

Her mother and grandmother gushed and fawned over it as she shyly looked down at her feet. Logan squeezed her hand making her look up. Her eyes met his as he gave her a worried look. She pulled herself together and gave him a small smile.

The room felt like it was closing in around her. She needed to go outside and get some air. She couldn't do that with Logan holding one hand and her mom clutching the other. She pulled away as politely as she could before saying that she would be back soon. Logan started to follow her but she put up a hand to stop him.

"I'm fine, I just need some air. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said before slipping out the door.

She gripped the railing trying to gain her bearings. Things were happening too fast. She had just graduated from college. She had things she wanted to do. Maybe she could talk Logan into a long engagement so that she could sort things out.

XXXX

Nov. 1945 Hartford

He couldn't believe he was gone. They were so close to finishing the house. Tristan had come home from work to find dad lying in the driveway. He'd had a heart attack and he hadn't been able to get help in time. The coroner said he hadn't been dead long before Tristan had gotten home. If he had gotten home an hour earlier he would have been able to do something.

There wasn't anything he could do about it now. The coffin was lowered as people filed out of the cemetery. Tristan stayed by the gravesite until it started to snow. He pulled his jacket around him thinking of Rory. He hadn't thought of her in weeks. She had been a steady memory for him.

He thought of her as he built the house. He would see girls that looked like her all the time. Wherever she was he hoped that she was happy.


	15. I Know a Heartache

November 1946 Stars Hollow

Things had slowly settled and Rory finally had a firm grip on things until she got a letter from someone she hadn't thought of in years. She had wondered what had happened to Paris, but was scared to contact her. She knew Tristan would be brought up.

Paris had gone to NYU and was now at Harvard for medical school. She mentioned that she would like to see Rory. She had recently gotten engaged and wanted to invite Rory to the wedding.

Rory was touched that Paris would think to invite her. It wouldn't hurt to talk to her. She often wondered how Jess was. He wasn't mentioned in the letter; which made her wonder who Paris was marrying. She dialed the number Paris had given her and waited.

"Hello?"

"Is Paris there?"

"Can I ask whose calling?"

"Rory Gilmore."

Paris was on the phone a few seconds later. She was whispering something to the other person.

"Hello?" Rory said getting her attention.

"Rory?"

"Hi Paris."

"Hi. I didn't think that you were going to call."

"I was curious about how you were doing."

"I'm good."

"Was that your fiancée that answered the phone?"

"That's him, his name is Doyle."

"Well, congratulations."

"Thank you. You're probably wondering how I got your address."

"It's not that hard to get."

"I saw your engagement announcement in the paper last summer. I have a friend who went to Yale. They were able to get it for me."

"Anyone I know?"

"Her name is Kim."

"I don't remember a Kim."

"She said she didn't know you that well."

They talked for a few minutes before Pairs mentioned that she would be in town for Christmas.

"Maybe we can catch up."

"In Hartford?"

"Don't your grandparents still live there?"

"They do."

"Don't worry, I won't bring him. I haven't seen or talked to him in years."

Rory didn't need to ask who she was talking about. But it felt good to know that Paris was considerate enough not to say his name.

XXXX

December 1946 Hartford

Rory sat in a coffee shop waiting patiently. Paris was half an hour late. If she wasn't there in ten minutes Rory was going to leave. It had started to snow and pretty soon the roads would be bad.

Paris came in a few minutes later. She sat down across from Rory with a sigh. She hadn't changed much, her hair was shorter and she was taller. She didn't look as threatening as used to.

"Sorry I'm late. I know you need to get back so I'll be quick."

"Don't rush. I can stay at my grandparents if it gets too bad."

"I wanted to talk to you about Tristan."

Rory held her breath waiting for her to continue.

"I didn't lie when I told you I hadn't talked to him in years. What I have to tell you happened after you left. He wasn't the same. It was like he was living with your memory. He talked about you coming back constantly. That you would realize that you had made a mistake and would come back."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe you had written him and said that you were coming back. Then Jess told that Tristan never heard from you." She said with a sigh.

"I told him I would come back if he wanted me to. But he never contacted me."

Paris gave her a weird look making her wonder what she was hiding. She pulled a paper out of her purse. Se handed it to Rory without saying anything.

Rory saw the picture and let out a sigh. Tristan stood next to a beautiful house. The article was about how he was and his father had built the house. That it had taken them three years but they had restored it to its original model. His father had died three months before it was finished.

"It doesn't mention Jess. Are they still friends?"

"Jess died five years ago. He and Tristan served in WWII. He died in battle."

"I am so sorry."

"You didn't know. I lost two important people in my life that day. I got a letter from Tristan a few weeks later. He said that he didn't think he was worthy of being my friend. And that he was cutting contact off from me. He thinks it's his fault that Jess died."

"That's horrible."

"I know. Paris said pulling a handkerchief from her purse.

She dried her eyes then sighed.

"Thank you so much for telling me. I wondered if you three were still close."

"You could have written."

"Tristan and I didn't part on the best of terms. I always thought if one of us rekindled the friendship it would be him."

Paris gave her a skeptical look as she put the paper and handkerchief back in her purse. She stood collecting herself. Rory stood looking out the window.

The snow was falling harder now. She'd be lucky to make it half a mile in her car. She'd have to stay at the hotel across the street.

Half an hour later she had called her parents and Logan. She promised she would be home first thing in the morning. If she could shovel her car out from under the snow, but she wasn't going to push it.


	16. The Ghost of You and Me

Rory woke up the next morning with a feeling of dread. She pulled back the curtains to look at the street below. The street had been cleared, but a thin layer of ice glinted in the early morning sun.

She walked back over to the bed picking up the phone. She watched the numbers slowly spin as she waited for the call to go through.

"Hello?"

"Hi Logan."

"Rory? Where are you?"

"Still in Hartford."

"Can you make it home?"

"The roads are icy right now. I'll try this afternoon."

"That's a good idea. Be careful."

"I will."

She hung up with a sigh. She got dressed before realizing what time it was. It was almost eleven. The restaurant downstairs was closed to prepare for lunch. She would have to leave the hotel to get something to eat.

Ten minutes later she stood outside a place she hadn't been to in years. The sign above the door was new, but a lot of the waitresses inside looked the familiar. Rory pulled open the door as the smell of pancakes and hash browns wafted out the door. She let out a content sigh as a waitress led her to a table.

"What can I get you hon?" She asked pulling a pad from her apron.

"Coffee."

"And to eat?"

"Luke's special. The eggs scrambled sausage links instead of bacon. And wheat toast."

"How do you want your hash browns?"

"With green peppers and onions."

"I'll be right back with your coffee."

Rory watched the young girl walk away. She couldn't have been older than her. Another waitress stopped at her table smiling down at her.

"Well, you're someone I haven't seen in a while. How are you darlin'?"

"I'm good Mabel."

"It's just about time for Paris to come in."

"She still comes here?"

"Everyone morning she's in town. I haven't seen Tristan in couple of months though."

"You've seen him?"

"Not as much as I'd like. But he doesn't like people keeping tabs on him."

Rory nodded letting the news sink in. Her waitress came back with her coffee as Mabel left. The bell above the door jingled making her look up. Paris walked to the counter with a guy following her. They sat at the counter talking to Luke as Rory walked to the corner to get a paper.

Someone stood at her table casting a shadow over her. She looked up to see Paris.

"You must have good karma. Guess who called me this morning?"

"God?" Rory said not looking up from her paper.

"Tristan."

Rory froze as her breath caught in her throat.

"Don't worry, he's not coming here. He lives out in the middle of nowhere."

"Did he ask about me?"

"I told him you were engaged. He already knew."

"He didn't say anything else?"

"What else was he supposed to say?"

"Do you know why he didn't keep in touch with me?"

"You could have tried." Paris said testily.

"I always thought he would do it first. I got the impression that he didn't want to hear from me."

Paris shook her head as the guy she came in with stood next to her. She looked over at him with a smile.

"I need to go. But I think you should go and see him. You both need closure. He lives on the old Martin plantation. Just outside of town."

"I know where it is." Rory said nodding.

Paris nodded before walking away. She paused at the door.

"Hey Rory?"

Rory looked up meeting Paris' gaze.

"Don't be a stranger."

Rory nodded as her food came.

"Luke said it's on the house." Her waitress said with a smile.

She looked across the diner meeting his gaze. She smiled in appreciation before she started eating. Paris had a point; maybe going to see him would help clear up things.

XXXX

He heard the car before he saw it. Maybe Paris had forgotten something. He looked out the front window not recognizing the car. It came to a stop under the shade of magnolia trees.

He squinted trying to see the person inside the car. It was a woman; he could see that her hair fell past her shoulders. The driver's side door opened and she stepped out shielding her from the sun.

He let go of the curtain with a jerk. It couldn't be. He hadn't seen her in six years. He pulled a corner of the curtain back as she got back in her car. She backed out slowly then stopped at the gate. She parked there for a minute before driving away.

He had never been happier that he had parked behind the house. He doubted she would have gotten out if she had known he was there. She looked just the way he remembered her.

His breathing was back to normal by the time he sat down in the recliner. How had she found him? Had Paris told her? He doubted a paper three towns over would run the story about him.

XXXX

Rory walked into her hotel room with a sigh. She had hoped that she would be able to talk to Tristan. She made the decision to stay another night and try again in the morning. She quickly called Logan and her parents telling them that the roads were still iced over.

She was not going to leave Hartford until she had least saw him. She needed him out of her life for good.


	17. Its Been a While

Tristan was in the barn the next morning when he head a car pull up out front. He stood at the door as Paris got out of her car. She walked over to him with her chin held high. That's how Tristan remembered her. At least she wasn't standoffish or ready for an argument. He admired her determination.

"I didn't expect to see you until Sunday."

"I need to talk to you."

"About Rory?"

"She's been here already?"

"Yesterday. She didn't come to the door though."

"Why didn't you come outside then?"

"I was shocked Paris. I hadn't seen her in almost six years."

"Are you going to see her?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because she thinks you hate her. She didn't get the letters you sent her."

"How do you know?"

"She told me she wanted to write you. But she wanted to wait until you wrote her first."

"How could she not get them? I wrote her almost five hundred letters." He said to himself as he sat down on the porch.

Paris sat next to him looking out across the yard. Tristan had put a lot of hard work not only into the house, but the entire plantation. Trees lined the driveway. She could see a garden that stretched the length of the side of the house.

He had to get lonely living here on his own. Didn't he want someone to share it with? Paris knew it wasn't her place to tell him how Rory was. It was obvious that neither of them were over the other. No matter how much they denied it.

XXXX

It had taken Paris half an hour before Tristan finally accepted the piece of paper that she had written Rory's hotel address on. What was he going to do with it? It wasn't like he was going to go and see her.

Now that Paris was gone and he was alone he got the urge to go see Rory. The piece of paper sat on the table by the door. He noticed it as he walked down the stairs after taking a shower. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. It wouldn't hurt to go and see her. He could make an excuse to leave if things got weird.

With his mind made up he grabbed his jacket off the coat rack. He threw it on before grabbing his keys and the paper from off the table. He closed the do behind him before he could change his mind.

Ten minutes later he was stopping in front of the hotel. It was the shortest time he had driven the thirty miles in. He stared out the windshield up at the hotel. Somewhere inside Rory was probably getting ready for lunch.

Tristan opened his door as Rory walked out of the hotel. Their eyes met as she paused where she was. Her eyes widened in surprise as he shut the door then walked towards her.

Rory was too scared to move. She didn't want to give him the wrong idea or push him away. He stood in front of her with his hands in his jacket pockets. He looked down at his feet. Both were afraid to speak first.

Someone passing by them pushed Rory out of the way. She lurched forward with a gasp. Tristan reached out for her on impulse. She grabbed hold of his forearms as one of his circled her waist. She looked up at him with astonishment.

"You okay?" He asked giving her a worried look.

She nodded before letting go of him. He reluctantly let go of her as she pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Thanks." She said in a small voice.

"Not a problem. Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"I don't know." She said unsure of herself.

"Why did you come by my house yesterday?"

Rory stopped walking and looked up at him. She sighed before looking down at her hands.

"I'm going home tonight."

"You can't wait until morning?"

"My family will be worried."

"You haven't answered my question."

"I wanted to see you."

"But not talk to me?"

"I can't." She said shaking her head.

"Five minutes. Please?" He asked pleading with her.

An alarm went off in the back of her mind. She ignored it as she nodded her head. What could five minutes hurt?

XXXX

At nine o' clock that night Rory stood outside her door with Tristan. It was like they hadn't been apart. She smiled as he put a hand on her arm.

"Will you come by the house before you leave in the morning? I'd like you to see it."

"Sure."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a smile.

Rory nodded before opening her door. She fell against it as she closed it. Three pieces of paper were on the floor at her feet. All three said the same thing. 'Call Logan.' She closed her eyes with a sigh. What had she gotten herself into?


	18. And I

Rory didn't know why she was here. Part of her wanted to run back to her car drive away before Tristan answered the door. Another part of her kept her feet planted and her chin held high. It had finally come out of hiding after six years.

The door opened and the smell of coffee greeted her as she walked across the threshold. Tristan stood behind the door as she took off her coat. He pulled it off her shoulders feeling her shoulders relax under his touch.

She turned to face him meeting his eyes. He smiled down at her before turning to walk down the hall. Rory followed stopping to look at pictures on the wall. She saw one of Tristan and Jess in their army fatigues. Jess had a cigarette dangling from his lips and an arm draped over Tristan's shoulders. They both gave the camera a serious look.

Rory let out a sigh as she continued down the hall. She pushed open a door at the end of the hall. She entered the kitchen quietly as Tristan poured a cup of coffee.

"I thought you'd want a cup of coffee before I showed you around. He said handing her the cup.

"That'd be great." She said taking a sip.

She smiled from behind the cup. After all this time he remembered how she took her coffee. She let out a content sigh as she followed him to the table.

"Have you eaten?"

"I went to Harrison's this morning."

"I wasn't sure if you had or not."

"If you haven't ten go ahead."

"I don't eat breakfast anymore. Just coffee."

Rory nodded as she finished her coffee. Tristan stood holding out a hand for her. She took it letting him pull her out the back door. The lake behind the house was calm as Rory's heart raced.

Tristan guided her down the stairs to the dock. The water lapped at the rocks below as Rory watched the suns reflection dance on the water. The silence between them was unnerving. She had so many things she wanted to say to him. She wanted to be free of his ghost. Or so she thought.

Tristan stood next to her with his arms folded on the railing. She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Why can't I let you go?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Do you want to?" He asked looking down at her with worried eyes.

"I'm engaged and I love him. You had your chance. And yet I can't stop think about you."

"It's a sign."   
"Tristan don't start." She said holding up a hand to stop him.

"How come you never wrote me?"

Rory looked up at him with surprised eyes. She hadn't expected him to come right out and ask her that.

"I was waiting for you to write me first." She said with a shaky voice.

"I wrote you almost everyday for a year and a half."

Rory shook her head in disbelief as she turned to walk away. How could he lie to her like that? She could hear his footsteps behind her. He spun her around before pulling her to him.

She pounded on his chest as tears formed in her eyes. He stood still letting her hit him. He laid her head on his chest as sobs rocked through her. She had given up hitting him when she realized he wasn't going to retaliate. She couldn't picture Logan doing that.

Logan. She hadn't called him last night or this morning. She let out an aggravated sigh as she lifted her head. Her conscience got the best of her as she pulled away from Tristan.

"I shouldn't have come here." She said drying her eyes.

"I'm glad you did come." Tristan said brushing a piece of hair from off her forehead.

"Tristan don't."

He sighed before pulling his hand away. Rory pulled away from him then turned to walk away. She couldn't make herself walk back to the house. She felt Tristan's hand on her shoulder as she blinked back fresh tears. She shouldn't still have feelings for him. He had had his chance. He was only keeping her here to make her feel sorry for him.

"Before you leave; I have to tell you something." He said not taking his hand away.

"What?" Rory asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"You're just the way I remember you. It's nice to know that you haven't changed." He said running his fingers through her hair.

"You cannot say that to me. I love someone else."

"Then why are you here?" He asked raising his voice.

"To get closure. To let you know I'm doing okay." She said turning to face him again.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not."

Tristan closed the gap between them before Rory could reply. Her hands were on his shoulders making him think she would push him away. They were linked behind his neck a few seconds later. He held back the smug smile that was tugging at his lips.

Rory pulled away a few inches meeting his eyes. She wasn't prepared for that. And she sure hadn't expected to let it happen.

"You still want to leave?" Tristan asked running his hands down her arms.

"You haven't shown me the house yet."

"Come on." He said leading her back up the house.

Rory followed him silently. What pull did he have over her? She had been mad at him two minutes before. She had been planning to leave before their argument. And yet she wasn't ready now. Not without an explanation about what just happened.


	19. Can't Help Falling in Love with You

Tristan was feeling pretty good about himself. Not only had he talked Rory into staying, but she had agreed to stay for dinner. So far she hadn't mentioned her fiancée. He didn't even know the guys name. It was just as well, it would be easier to let her go if he remained nameless.

Rory sat on the front porch looking out over the field in front of her. If Tristan didn't want to be bothered he had found the perfect place. There were no houses for miles. The nearest store was fifteen minutes away.

Tristan silently closed the screen door behind him. He watched her from a few feet away wondering what she was thinking about.

"You have a beautiful house. It's quiet."

"I like it that way."

"Do you?" She asked turning to face him

"I'm not the person I used to be."

Rory searched his eyes wondering what he meant. It was true, he had changed. The most important change were his eyes. They weren't as warm as they used to be, they had a hard look to them now. One that made Rory's blood boil. He had intensity about him that wasn't there before.

Tristan closed the gap between them to stand next to her. If she wanted to leave him he wasn't going to show her how much he was hurting. She looked up at him still trying to read her thoughts.

"You have changed." She said above a whisper.

"Everybody changes." He said sounding indifferent.  
"It's my fault."

"You don't have that strong of a hold on me." He said in an even tone.

"I'm sorry." She said looking down at her hands.

Tristan sighed before turning to face her.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm not the person you remember."

"I can see that." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"After Jess died I didn't have contact with anyone here. Except my dad. When he died I lost a part of myself."   
"How long has it been?"

"A year."

"Was he able to help you build this?"

"He was, he bought it for me." Tristan said with a laugh.

Rory smiled sadly knowing that Tristan missed him. She might not have known John that well, but she could tell that he loved Tristan with everything he had.

"It's getting cold. We should go inside." Tristan said turning towards the door.

Rory followed him inside feeling her arm brush his as she passed him. They walked down the hall silently as they made their way to the kitchen. He had already put the shrimp on the stove so they sat at the table.

Tristan reached across the table to cover her hands with his. Her eyes met his intense gaze. Her breath caught in her throat making it impossible to say anything. His thumbs drew small circles over the tops of her hands.

The alarm from yesterday was back, but Rory ignored it. She didn't understand what had changed outside, he looked like he had been ready to attack her. Now, he was trying to see into her soul. She gave up trying to understand him then. She was going to take things as they came.

When he rose from the table still holding her hands she let him pull her from her chair. He let go of her hands long enough to reach behind her to turn on the radio. His arms were around her waist before she could gain her bearings.

Her hands were on his shoulders trying to keep a little distance between them. She stopped being rational when he gave her the first honest smile she had seen in a long time. Her hands were around his neck as they swayed to the music.

Her head rested on his chest as he hummed along to the music. She should be stronger than this. He still had her around his finger and he knew it. It helped to know that she had the same on him.


	20. Bless the Broken Road

Rory stood at the foot of her bed in her hotel room. Her bags were already downstairs. She didn't like the idea of leaving in the middle of the night. But if she didn't leave now she would be able to talk herself into it again.

She turned her engagement ring over nervously. She shook her head to calm herself before reaching for the door. She opened it almost colliding with the person outside. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized who it was.

"Mom." She said finding her voice.

"Logan told me you were here. When he didn't hear from you last night or today I decided to come down."

"I had something I had to do."

"How is he?"

"Who?" Rory asked feigning innocence.

"The boy who lives here."

"Tristan."

"I had forgotten his name."

"He's fine. Better off without me."

Lorelai nodded as she made her way into the room. Rory watched as she sat down on the bed.

"Mom, I'm leaving. My things are already in the car."

"I have something I need to tell you."

Rory gave her an uncertain look as Lorelai rung her hands together. She had never seen her mother like this. Lorelai's eyes met Rory's as motioned for Rory to sit with her.

"I haven't been the best mother I know. I am so much like my mother that I don't like myself sometimes."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I have loved two men in my life. They were two different kinds of love. Because they were two completely different men."

"I don't understand." Rory said sounding confused.

"I have been in the same place you are right now. I was twenty. And I made what I thought was the right decision. Your dad is a wonderful man. But he's not my true love."

"Who was he?"

"Luke Danes. He was the most amazing man I have ever known."

Rory didn't have the heart to tell her mother that Luke still lived in town, or that she had known him for seven years. The same Luke who worked Harrison's was her mom's true love. But out of respect for Chris Lorelai would never act on it.

Lorelai reached into her purse pulling out a stack of letters. She handed them to Rory with tears in her eyes.

"I want you to know how sorry I am."

"These are Tristan's letters." Rory said running a hand over the ribbon bound letters.

"All of them are there. None of them have been opened."

"Thank you mom." Rory said chocking back tears.

Lorelai pulled Rory to her hoping t hat she would think long and hard before making her decision. Rory cried into her chest so she rubbed her back. She pulled away once Rory pulled herself together.

"You have some thinking to do." She said smiling down at her.

Rory nodded wiping her eyes. Lorelai silently left the room as Rory pulled the ribbon from the letters. She smiled sadly as she saw Tristan's handwriting etched across the envelope. She opened the letter on top apprehensive of what she would read.

_Rory,_

_I don't know if you'll get this, but if by some chance you do I want you to know that I'm okay. I don't know if I'll ever see you again; and I'm okay with that. I had two months of something special. That's more than some people get._

_I often wonder if you think of me as much I think about you. I see you all the time. Every brown haired, blue eyed girl I see gets compared to you. I wish you happiness and love._

_I know that not many ex-boyfriends would say that. But I honestly mean it. I want you to find someone one to love. I can't imagine you alone. I hope whoever captures your heart knows how lucky he is._

_This is my last letter to you. I don't even know if you're reading them. I want you to know that I will never love anyone the way that I loved you._

_Thinking of you always,_

_Tristan_

Rory felt fresh tears burn behind her eyes. She put the letter back in its envelope letting out a sigh. She knew what she had to do.


	21. Epilogue

_Present Day_

"So what did she decided to do?" Rory asked as she wiped away tears.

"She made the right decision."

"She chose Tristan."

"She did." Tristan said with a smile.

"What happened to Logan?"

"Rory broke it to him gently. He was a pretty understanding guy. He ended up becoming a senator."

"Did Rory and Tristan have children?"

"They had three. Two girls and a boy."

"What are they're names?"

"Samuel, Amanda, and Carrie."

"Those are wonderful names." She said dreamily.

"They had a wonderful life together."

"Are you Tristan?"

"I am."

"What happens to Rory?"

Tristan felt his heart clench as she asked him that. How was he supposed to answer her?

"She is very sick." He said not meeting her gaze.

"Am I Rory?" She asked innocently.

Tristan bit the inside of lip wishing he could take back what he had just said. The door opened and her doctor came in. He knew it was time to leave.

The walk back to his room was filled with silence. Usually he felt good after seeing her. He knew she didn't have much longer. He just wanted to make the little she had easy on her.

That night he dreamed of her. They were twenty four again. And they were standing by the dock looking out over the lake. She turned to him putting her hands over his.

"I love you. Do you know that?"

"Of course I do." He said with a laugh.

She smiled sadly tightening her grip on his hands.

"Do you love me enough to let me go?"

"Let you go where?"

"Tristan don't act like you don't know what's going on."

"What is going on?"

"I'm dying. We both know that."

"You'll get better. The doctors said you would." He said shaking his head viliolantly.

"I have to go." She said letting go of his hands.

"Wait."

Rory leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I'll always be with you." She said before vanishing.

Tristan sat upright in bed wondering why he had woken up. The phone rang, taking him by surprise. He put on his glasses before checking the caller ID. It was Carrie.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Hi daddy."

"Why are you calling so late?"

"I've been trying to reach you for the past half an hour." Her voice sounded tired and hoarse.

"What is it?"

"It's mom. The nursing home called a little while ago."

"She's gone isn't she?"

"I'm so sorry daddy." She said as she started to cry.

He wasn't going to cry. He'd had fifty amazing years with a woman he loved very much. He wouldn't change it for anything.

She had given him so many wonderful memories. He didn't feel cheated for not being to able to say goodbye properly. His dream was still fresh in his mind as he slipped on his house shoes.

He didn't know how much longer it would be before he saw her again. But he did know that no one would ever take her place.

**AN: Okay boys and girls, this is where the story ends. It's finally done and now I don't have to worry about it not being finished. I hope you all liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
